Standing Up(Tłumaczenie pl)
by lubieplacki123
Summary: lekarze powiedzieli Kagami Taidze, najlepszemu licealnemu koszykarzowi w Japonii, że nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł chodzić, zaakceptował to i ruszył dalej.(Reszta w środku) Time Travel story.


To nie jest moje opowiadanie. Ja tylko tłumaczę. Link do profilu autorki znajdziecie na moim profilu. Mam zgodę na tłumaczenie.

 **Summary:Kiedy lekarze powiedzieli Kagami Taidze, najlepszemu licealnemu koszykarzowi w Japonii, że nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł chodzić, zaakceptował to i ruszył dalej. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że dostanie szansę by wszystko zmienić. Kruczek? Musi sprawić żeby tym razem pokolenie cudów nie stało się takimi potworami. Cholera. To będzie cięższe niż myślał. Time Travel.**

 _-Kagami-kun, spóźnimy się._

 _-Ej Kagami, nie zawiedź mnie na jutrzejszym meczu. Touou wygra Winter Cup,_ _możemy się założyć._

 _-KAGAMI-KUN! KAGAMI-KUN!_

 _-Kurwa! Co masz na myśli mówiąc że nie możemy tam wejść?!Jestem jego cholernym senpai!*_

 _-J-Ja przepraszam. Nikt nie ma prawa wejść na ostry dyżur w tym momencie._

 _-O Boże… Hyuuga, wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda? W końcu mówimy tu o Bakagamim!_

 _-N-nie! To musi być błąd! Kagami-cchi-!_

 _-Proszę powtórz co powiedziałeś. Teraz. Albo może wolałbyś porozmawiać z moimi prawnikami za dawanie fałszywych analiz o pacjencie?_

 _-To nie błąd. Uraz waszego przyjaciela jest nieuleczalny._

 **Nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł grać w koszykówkę**.

Kagami otworzył oczy, mrużąc na niespodziewane jasne światło, które go poraziło. Oko zadrgało mu z irytacji, zerknął na zegar cyfrowy i jęknął, kiedy zobaczył godzinę. Numer pięć zapiszczał w przypomnieniu, jakby wyśmiewając się z niego za tak wczesną pobudkę.

Nie widząc powodu by iść spać dalej, Kagami usiadł i odrzucił ciepłe okrycie na bok. Patrząc na swoje stopy, nieprzytomnie obserwował swoje palce kiedy nimi ruszał. Przez ostatni rok rutyną stało się sprawdzanie każdego ranka czy może nimi ruszyć, jakby uspokajanie siebie że naprawdę może to zrobić.

Wiedział że nie powinien się martwić, ale po tym co przeszedł, myślał że miał powód.

Minął cały rok od kiedy wystrzelił z łóżka, dysząc i pocąc się jak szalony, kompletnie zdezorientowany. Przez szok potrzebował chwili żeby zauważyć że może znów czuć swoje nogi od góry do palców, coś czego nie czuł od lat. Gdy to zauważył desperacko złapał się za trzęsące się nogi, łkając jak nowonarodzone dziecko bo cholera, _to zadziałało_.

Wrócił do przeszłości i dostał kolejną szansę, aby zrobić rzeczy tak jak powinny być.

Zajęło mu trochę czasu żeby się do tego przyzwyczaić, tak, jak do używania nóg. Nigdy nie zapomni ile razy Alex wyśmiewała się z niego przez pierwsze kilka tygodni, kiedy próbował chodzić bez potykania się.

Jest pewny że jego nauczycielka ma wystarczająco materiałów do szantażu do końca życia, mała cena za wszystkie problemy z nim. Tatsuya nie był lepszy.

Oczywiście nie powiedział im czemu, ponieważ złożył obietnicę mężczyźnie-nie, bóstwu, że tego nie zrobi.

To miało sens. Obejrzał wystarczająco filmów żeby wiedzieć że to byłoby skomplikowane gdyby ktoś się dowiedział o swojej przyszłości. Nie chciał nawet _myśleć_ o konsekwencjach. Jego mózg bolał wystarczająco bez tych myśli.

Po przemyśleniu tego, szybko zapytał swoją nauczycielki o prywatne treningi. Musiał stać się lepszy przed powrotem do Japonii, jeśli znów chciał pokonać Pokolenie Cudów. Tylko że tym razem nie zamierza czekać do liceum.

Zaskoczyło to jego nauczycielkę, ale zgodziła się wystarczająco szybko, mimo to jej zadumany wzrok wysłał niemiłe uczucie do jego brzucha.

W momencie w którym się zgodziła, zrobiła wszystko żeby jego treningi stały się piekłem na Ziemi. Nawet treningi Riko wyglądały słabo w porównaniu z tym.

Kosz za koszem. Mecz za meczem. Było to niekończące się koło ćwiczeń i gier przeciwko ulicznym graczom i nawet licealnym klubom koszykarskim Alex udało się znaleźć poprzez jej kontakty w świecie koszykówki. Jako że to było LA te kontakty były bardzo imponujące.

Jeśli chodzi o Tatsuyę, Kagami wymyślił rozejm. Zajęło to kilka miesięcy, zwłaszcza że Kagami stał się silniejszy przez ekstra treningi.

Czarnowłosy nastolatek powiedział mu prosto z mostu po wygranej Kagamiego, że chce żeby zostali rywalami, podając ten sam głupi powód, który podał pierwszym razem.

Kagami kategorycznie się nie zgodził.

Kiedy stało się to ostatnim razem, Kagami był zbyt przestraszony by powiedzieć coś w strachu że zdenerwuje chłopaka, którego uważał za brata. Teraz nie miał problemu z powiedzeniem mu że to co powiedział jest głupie, mówiąc że mogą być braćmi i rywalami jednocześnie. Tatsuya był wściekły i sfrustrowany przez jego odpowiedź i uciekł.

Dopiero po kilku tygodniach trochę się uspokoił i powiedział cicho że o tym pomyśli. Minęły miesiące do czasu kiedy nastolatek powoli przekonał się do tego pomysłu i nareszcie zgodził, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy na koniec przybił z Kagamim żółwika.

Kagami był szczęśliwy że tak to się skończyło, ponieważ znaczyło to że przynajmniej jeden z problemów ma z głowy.

Teraz musiał tylko poradzić sobie z Pokoleniem Cudów, co był pewny nie będzie łatwe.

Po przeciągnięciu swojego długiego ciała na łóżku, wstał i poszedł do łazienki planując zrobić wszystko co potrzebuje do wyjścia. Po umyciu się i przebraniu w czarny t-shirt i krótkie spodnie zatrzymał się w kuchni nadal wkładając skarpety z bluzą przewieszoną przez ramię.

Przeszedł przez przestronną, czystą kuchnię i zaczął smażyć trzy jajka i pięć kawałków bekonu, dwa kawałki chleba wsadził do tostera. Nie chciało mu się robić niczego skomplikowanego.

Zajęło mu mniej niż dziesięć minut żeby zjeść i umyć naczynia, miał do tego wprawę po latach robienia tego samemu. Kiedy skończył ubrał swoje sneakersy Michaela Jordana, wziął starą piłkę do kosza, która leżała koło frontowych drzwi, po czym wyszedł.

Apartament w którym mieszkał był opłacany przez jego ojca, który był na jakimś kilkumiesięcznym wyjeździe biznesowym. To miejsce nie było tak duże jak jego stary apartament w liceum, ale nadal był drogi jak na 9-klasiste(Nasza 3 gimnazjum,15 lat). Jednak najlepszą częścią było to, jak blisko miał boisko do kosza, był pewny że jego ojciec wiedział o tym gdy wybierał mieszkanie.

Biegnąc w kierunku boiska, nie mógł zapobiec uśmiechowi. Nawet po tylu latach jest on nadal tym kochającym koszykówkę idiotą, za którego wszyscy go uważali. Samo myślenie o grze sprawiało że krew szybciej mu przepływała.

Kiedy dotarł do boiska zaczął rozciągać ręce i nogi. Po szybkim rozgrzaniu się, zaczął powoli dryblować piłkę. Po chwili przyśpieszył swoje tempo próbując wyobrazić sobie przeciwnika naprzeciwko niego. Jego mózg natychmiast podrzucił mu obraz Aomine, jego wiecznego rywala. W swoim starym życiu, nawet po wypadku, Aomine był jednym z niewielu którzy nie traktowali go jak inwalidę, coś co Kagami doceniał. Nawet bez koszykówki ciągle kłócili się o wszystko.

Wyobrażając sobie go z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem, przyśpieszył i starał się odtworzyć jeden z wielu treningów, które mieli razem w przeszłości. Było to bardzo pobudzające, nie wspominając trudne z tym ile ruchów ten drań potrafi zrobić z jego bezkształtnym stylem gry.

W czasie kiedy on się męczył w intensywnej, jednostronnej bitwie, słońce wschodziło coraz wyżej, ostrzegając go, że ludzie zaczynają się budzić. Zerkając na zegarek, przeklął na fakt że spędził tu dwie godziny, przez co był spóźniony na swój pierwszy dzień w szkole.

Zabrał swoje rzeczy i pobiegł do domu. Nie miał problemu z wbiegnięciem po schodach do apartamentu, winda była dla niego zbyt wolna. Wbiegając wziął szybki prysznic, ubrał mundurek i złapał swoją torbę w rekordowym czasie, szybko zamykając drzwi.

' _Po latach bycia trenerem w liceum, mógłbyś pomyśleć że nauczę się nie tracić poczucia czasu i spóźniać się'_ Zbeształ się, biegnąc.

Zauważając przystanek miał ochotę prychnąć na fakt że bus _odjeżdżał bez niego._

 _Na pewno_ do tego dopuści.

Bez zawahania przyśpieszył swoje kroki i kiedy był równo z busem który powoli przyśpieszał, _skoczył_ używając swoich nieprawdopodobnego talentu, żeby zmniejszyć odległość i złapał się za bok pojazdu jak szaleniec. Był pewny że zostawił zadrapanie, ale miał to gdzieś.

W momencie w którym to zrobił, bus zatrzymał się z piskiem, co sprawiło że Kagami się wzdrygnął. Może to co zrobił nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Ta myśl ledwo przeleciała przez jego myśl, gdy drzwi otwarły się i wyjrzał przez nie mężczyzna w średnim weku z niebezpiecznie zmrużonymi oczami.

Cholera.

-Co do cholery myślałeś robiąc to szaleńcu?! Chcesz się zabić?!- Mężczyzna zawarczał, patrząc na niego jak wściekły niedźwiedź.

Kagami zmieszany potarł tył głowy, wewnętrznie dając sobie z liścia za tak impulsywny ruch. Tak naprawdę, to nie była _jego_ wina że metal był wystarczająco słaby żeby licealista był w stanie go zniszczyć. Poważnie, jeśli _on_ potrafił to zrobić, nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać co może zrobić samochód .

Zerknął w górę i prawię jęknął, kiedy zobaczył grupę uczniów, których po mundurkach rozpoznał jako uczęszczających do Teiko, gapiących się i wskazujących na niego przez okno. Świetnie. Teraz cała cholerna szkoła będzie o nim plotkować i uważać go za dziwaka.

To nie tak że się przejmował swoją reputacją. Po prostu łatwiej by było gdyby nie został zauważany tak wcześnie.

' _Jesteś 172 cm wysoki z czerwonymi włosami i masz tendencję do wpadania w kłopoty, specjalnie lub nie. Bycie anonimowym to praca Kuroko.'_

' _Zamknij się mózg'_ Pomyślał niezadowolony.

-Mogę zapłacić za szkody.- Zaoferował. Skinął nisko mając nadzieję że mężczyzna może zobaczyć jego szczerość.- Bardzo przepraszam Oyaji-san.**

Z e spuszczoną głową nie zauważył jak twarz mężczyzny robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwona przez jego język.

-Oyaji?! Musisz wiedzieć że jestem ledwo po trzydziestce dziękuję ci bardzo!- Mężczyzna fuknął oburzony.

' _Ta jasne'_

-Przepraszam. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Mężczyzna mierzył go wzrokiem przez dłuższy momentzanim westchną, drapiąc swoją łysą głowę.

-Dobra, okej dzieciaku. Możesz wejść do busa.-Jego wzrok się zaostrzył.-Jeśli zapłacisz podwójnie.

Przez to że zniszczył pojazd mężczyzny, wiedział że wychodzi z tego szczęśliwie. Zalety bycia nierozsądnym nastolatkiem.- Jasne.

Po zapłaceniu, Kagami wskoczył po schodach z kierowcą mruczącym pod nosem, idącym zaraz za nim. Rozglądając się ulżyło mu że znalazł wolne miejsce, które było z tyłu przy oknie. Ignorując ciężkie spojrzenia, przeszedł przez busa i usiadł ciężko. Trening kosza i bieganie trochę go zmęczyło, ale nie wystarczająco żeby później to na niego wpłynęło.

Zamknął oczy. Drzemka wydawała się w tym momencie dobrym pomysłem.

Niestety, spokój nie trwał długo.

Pięć minut po tym jak zaczął odpływać, usłyszał czyjś głos.

-Uh… Przepraszam.

Zirytowany spojrzał gniewnie na wyglądającego na zdenerwowanego drugoklasistę, który wzdrygnął się na gniewne, czerwone oczy patrzące prosto na niego. Dzieciak miał mysie brązowe włosy i wielkie, zielone oczy, jego twarz była dziecinna. Kagami nie mógł powiedzieć jakiego wzrostu był, ale mógł zgadnąć że nie był on zbyt wysoki przez to że musiał nieźle wyciągnąć szyję żeby oprzeć brodę na oparciu siedzenia. Niechętnie musiał przyznać że chłopak musiał mieć jaja, zważając na to że musiał przełknąć swój strach zanim znów się odezwał.

-Jesteś z Teiko? Zauważyłem twój mundurek więc chciałem zapytać…- Niewypowiedziana wiadomość, którą wszyscy wydawali się myśleć, to było jasne. Kagami chrząknął.

-Ta. Co z tego?

-Cóż, um, nigdy cię nie widziałem, więc się zastanawiałem czy jesteś może nowym uczniem, który się tu przeniósł.

Kagami podniósł brew.

-Jestem ze stanów. Wróciłem kilka tygodni temu.- Wiedział że teraz wszyscy będą o tym wiedzieć, ale to nie było takie ważne. I tak nie zamierzał tego ukrywać, nie wspominając że to będzie prawdopodobnie powiedziane kiedy pójdzie na lekcje. Na samą myśl o tym że będzie musiał stanąć naprzeciwko uczniów i przedstawić się, stawał się zirytowany.

Ta nowość wydawała się uspokoić innych uczniów.

-Wow! Naprawdę? To całkiem fajnie. – Powiedział podekscytowany.

-Hej, czy to prawda że koszykarze są tam bardzo wysocy? Słyszałem że mają ponad 180cm wzrostu.

To zaciekawiło Kagamiego.

Grasz w koszykówkę?- Zapytał, starając się nie pokazać swojego zainteresowania. Dzieciak zaprzeczył.

-Nie, ale nasza drużyna w tym roku jest niesamowita.- W jego głosie słychać było dumę.-Mamy Pokolenie Cudów po naszej stronie.

Kagami nie zareagował na nazwę.- Pokolenie Cudów huh? Jacy oni są?

Nawet jeśli Kuroko powiedział Seirin historie o tych geniuszach, ciągle było to nie wystarczająco żeby Kagami mógł wyobrazić sobie jacy byli oni jako gimnazjaliści. Wiedział że Aomine był podobny do niego, w przeciwieństwie do jego przyszłego bardziej cynicznego siebie, ale to nie było wystarczająco. Zdobywanie informacji było dobrym sposobem żeby dowiedzieć się jak powinien zacząć.

Dzieciak wzruszył ramionami.

-Cóż każdy z nich jest trochę dziwny jeśli mam być szczery. Akashi, kapitan, jest perfekcjonistą, ale wydaje się być najnormalniejszy.

Kagami miał ochotę głośno się na to zaśmiać. Jego doświadczenie z psycho Akashim trochę się różniło.

Ze sposobu w jaki dzieciak podniósł swoje brwi, wydawało się że wyczuł niedowierzenie Kagamiego. Na szczęście chłopak zostawił to i nagle wystawił swoją rękę przed jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się szeroko a czerwono włosy mrugnął.

-Nazywam się Amaya Masato. Mam nadzieję że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi.-Ostatnią część powiedział ciepło co spowodowało że Kagami wydał dziwny dźwięk.

-Ej, nie powinieneś mówić czegoś takiego prosto z mostu. Ludzie mogą brać z tego korzyści.- Kagami powiedział z uśmieszkiem.- Na szczęście ja wolę bezpośredniość . Kagami Taiga.- Potrząsnął jego rękę i posłał mu uśmieszek. Amaya zrobił to samo.

-Huh. Naprawdę jesteś dużo milszy niż wyglądasz.- Wyćwierkał, puszczając jego rękę.

-Więc nie wyglądam jak delikwent próbujący podpalić busa? To ci niespodzianka. – Powiedział beznamiętnie Kagami.

Amaya zarechotał.

-Cóż staranowałeś busa który _ciągle jechał._ To może dawać złe wrażenie dla wielu z nas.- Wskazał Amaya.- Poza tym , oprócz śmiesznych brwi twoje czerwone włosy naprawdę zwracają na siebie uwagę.

Kagami skrzywił się niezadowolony, co wzmocniło rozbawienie drugoroczniaka.- Zauważyłem.

-Jeśli to sprawi że poczujesz się lepiej to Akashi też ma czerwone włosy. Reszta Pokolenia Cudów też ma włosy dziwnego koloru. Jeden gostek ma nawet _fioletowe_ włosy i ma on 185 cm wzrostu.

Kagami nie skomentował, a Amaya zerknął na zewnątrz.- Prawie jesteśmy.

Minęło tylko kilka sekund zanim bus zatrzymał się na przystanku blisko szkoły. Kagami pochylił się i wstał równocześnie z Amayą, na co chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.

-Wow serio jesteś wysoki.- Chłopak był pod wrażeniem. Tak, jak Kagami myślał, czubek głowy chłopaka sięgał zaledwie do ramion Kagamiego.- Czekaj, grasz w koszykówkę?

Kagami pokiwał głową. Obydwaj wyszli z pojazdu, Kagami omijając wzrok kierowcy i ruszyli w kierunku szkoły.

Amaya wyglądał na przerażająco szczęśliwego

-Naprawdę? W takim razie dołącz do klubu koszykówki-

-Nie, dzięki.

Drugoroczniak zwolnił, patrząc na Kagamiego zszokowany.

-Co? Ale, czemu nie?- Zażądał odpowiedzi.

Kagami westchnął i przejechał ręką po włosach. Miał ten dylemat wcześniej, kiedy zdecydował się dołączyć do Teiko. Powód za tym był prosty. Jeśli dołączyłby do klubu nie byłoby szans na to że uczucie rywalizacji byłoby wystarczające silne, a było to coś co musiało się stać.

Jeśli chodzi o powód, dlaczego wybrał Teiko na pierwszym miejscu, było ich kilka.

Po pierwsze, nie chciał robić sobie trudu ze spotkaniem Pokolenia Cudów bez walką z całą drużyną na boisku. Był pewny że miał duże zdolności dzięki treningowi Alec, ale nie było szans że wygra sam na 6 osób. Może z Niekoronowanymi Królami, ale nawet to nie było pewne, nie wspominając że każdy z nich chodził do innej szkoły. Więc pobicie ich na szkolnych zawodach było niemożliwe.

Po drugie, nie musiał tylko ich pobić, ale także zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi. Prześcignięcie geniuszy było jedną rzeczą. Inną było to żeby sprawić że posłuchają jego powodów aby nie traktować swoich przeciwników jak śmieci. Zbliżenie się do nich da mu lepsze spojrzenie na to jak zmienili się w potwory za pierwszym razem i pomóc im jeśli będą tego potrzebować.

Czasem, zewnętrzny punkt widzenie jest potrzebny żeby pokazać im co powinni, a czego nie powinni robić. Coś co poszło źle z Kuroko, który był ich częścią i z Momoi która była ich managerską.

Po trzecie…

Cóż, osobiście chciał zobaczyć ich jak najszybciej jak to możliwe.

Minął cały rok od kiedy widział, któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół, przede wszystkim Kuroko. Tatsuya zmniejszył trochę uczucie samotności, ale to mu nie wystarczało. Tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi z Seirin. Tęsknił nawet za kłótniami z Pokoleniem Cudów, którzy potrzebowali żeby ktoś im czasem coś powiedział, żeby zmniejszyć ich ego. Jasne, nie mógł grać w koszykówkę przez lata, ale to nie osłabiło więzi jakie z nimi miał albo tego miłego uczucia gdy wiedział że ma kogoś na kogo może liczyć. A teraz…

To wszystko zniknęło.

Musiał odzyskać te więzi.

Zamiast powiedzenia tego, powiedział tylko:

-Mam swoje powody.

Amaya wyglądał jakby chciał się kłócić, ale nie miał szansy, ponieważ dotarli pod szkołę.

Szkoła wyglądała, jak coś co mógłbyś zobaczyć na ulotkach. Trawa była zielona i starannie skoszona, ściany nie były wyblakłe, jakby szkołą była ciągle nowa i wszystko od okien do ziemi było nieskazitelnie czyste. Kagami w połowie tego oczekiwał, lecz nadal zszokowało go to jak nieskazitelnie szkoła wygląda. Kuroko nie żartował kiedy powiedział że Teiko było elitą. To prawie sprawiło że torturujący egzamin, który musiał napisać był wart zachodu. _Prawie._

Amaya musiał zauważyć że się zagapił bo dźgnął go w żebra żeby go obudzić. Wyglądał niepokojąco wesoło, jakby wiedział co Kagami myślał.

-Chodź. Musimy podejść do tablicy żeby zobaczyć w jakich klasach jesteśmy.

Kagami wymamrotał coś, ale poszedł za niższym nastolatkiem do miejsca gdzie była większość uczniów. Z przerażonym grymasem większość uczniów zeszło mu z drogi gdy przechodził.

Wygląd delikwenta miał swoje dobre strony.

Amaya poszedł za nim z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, jakby zastanawiał się nad siłą Kagamiego nad innymi.

Kiedy dotarli do tablicy, Kagami uważnie prześledził listę, zerkając na ludzi wskazujących na niego palcami. Kiedy udało mu się znaleźć swoje imię miał ochotę walnąć głową o ścianę.

Pod numerem 3B było wydrukowane jego imię.

 _Kagami Taiga-3B_

Zdenerwowany zauważył znajome imię kilka linijek niżej.

 _Midorima Shintarou-3B_

Przeczytał listę kilka razy żeby się upewnić że nie halucynuje, zanim załamany opuścił ramiona. Powinien się tego spodziewać, ale miał naiwną nadzieję że nie będzie w klasie z jednym z nich. Stało by się to zbyt trudne by zostać niezauważonym zanim będzie miał czas na planowanie.

Zamiast tego miał teraz w klasie jednego z najmądrzejszych członków Pokolenia Cudów, który na pewno nie ominie go bez zainteresowania. Plotki również mu nie pomogą.

Ktoś na górze musi go naprawdę nienawidzić.

Na szczęście reszta PC nie wykluczając Kuroko(co ssało bo był on jedyną osobą z którą chciałby być w klasie, gdyż Kuroko też nie chciał być zauważony) byli w innych klasach, niektórzy całkowicie odizolowani, a niektórzy sparowani razem. Zauważył że Momoi była osobno tak, jak Akashi. Zachowując tę wiedzę do późniejszego użycia, zauważył że Amaya spojrzał na tablicę po czym uśmiechną się wyrzucając pięść do góry.

-Mam klasę 2B! To znaczy że jest naprzeciwko jego!- wykrzyknął.

Kagami zmarszczył brwi.

-Jego?

Widząc jego zmieszanie machnął ręką lekceważąco.

-Mój przyjaciel jest w 2C, co znaczy że mogę chodzić do niego kiedy tylko chcę.- Wywrócił oczami.-Jest on naprawdę leniwy jeśli chodzi o szkołę, więc czasem mu pomagam. Nigdy nie pozwoliłem mu oszukiwać ani nic z tych rzeczy. Jest on całkowicie beznadziejny jeśli chodzi o jego własną edukację.

Kagami przypomniał sobie ile razy Kuroko był sfrustrowany przez brak zrozumienia czegokolwiek, co nie było koszykówką. Jego puste spojrzenie może oszukać wszystkich innych, ale Kagami przyzwyczaił się i potrafił zauważyć znaki, gdy Kuroko był blisko wyrwania sobie włosów z głowy.

Kagami potrząsnął głową by wyrzucić te nostalgiczne wspomnienia i poklepał Amayę po głowie.

-Dobrze dla ciebie. Może pewnego dnia uda mi się poznać twojego przyjaciela.

Z jakiegoś powodu policzki dzieciaka zrobiły się czerwone, po czym pokiwał powoli.-Uh, jasne, czemu nie.

Zdumiony jego reakcją, ale niekomfortowy żeby zapytać, Kagami niepewnie poklepał go ostatni raz i wziął dłoń. Może zachowywał się zbyt komfortowo. Było to stare przyzwyczajenie, zawsze robił to u osób niższych od niego.

-Dobra, myślę ze powinniśmy iść do klas.- Kagami rozejrzał się i zauważył że uczniom udało się dostać do tablic i zobaczyć ich klasy, mimo to otwarta przestrzeń była zostawiona wokół czerwonowłosego. Kręcąc na to głową, klepnął Ayame w plecy i zaczął odchodzić w stronę szkoły. Bez odwracania się podniósł leniwie dłoń, machając lekko.

-Do zobaczenia później Amaya.

Mógł wręcz usłyszeć uśmiech w tonie młodszego, gdy mu odpowiadał.

-Ciebie też, Kagami-san.

 **-A-**

Znalezienie klasy w tej wielkiej szkole było zaskakująco łatwe. Musiał tylko zapytać kogoś na korytarzu, aby go pokierował do odpowiedniej klasy. Mimo że wzrok dziewczyny był trochę denerwujący udało mu się go zignorować, coś co robił dziś cały dzień.

Dziękując jąkającej się dziewczynie, kiedy dotarli pod klasę, był zaskoczony tym że był jednym z pierwszych, tylko kilka osób było w pomieszczeniu.

Miał właśnie wejść, gdy poczuł że ktoś w niego wpada. Był gotów powiedzieć coś niemiłego, lecz zamarł widząc zielone oczy patrzące na niego zza cienkich okularów.

-Przepraszam.

Jego głos był zimny i obojętnymi jednocześnie taki sam i inny niż jego przyszłe ja. Przez moment widział przed sobą trzydziestoletnią wersję Midorimy Shintarou. Mógł wręcz poczuć zapach antybiotyków w których otoczeniu przebywał lekarz.

Było tak dopóki nastolatek z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami nie przywołał go do rzeczywistości, wysyłając zawód do jego serca.

-N-nie przejmuj się.- Wzdrygnął się na swoje jąkanie, kiedy Midorima pokiwał i poszedł na swoje miejsce. Czując lekkie zawstydzenie przez swoją reakcję, usiadł na tyle klasy, jak najdalej od zielonowłosego. Miał ochotę zakopać swoją głowę w ramionach, ponieważ prawdopodobnie zrobił straszne pierwsze wrażenie i ubolewał nad tym.

Jak do cholery mógł stracić kontrolę nad sobą tak po prostu? Nie stało się to wcześniej z Tatsuyą albo Alex albo nawet z jego rodzicami.

 _Ty wiesz czemu._

Pociągając palcami za włosy, pomyślał o tym ile Midorima z przyszłości pomógł mu w szpitalu. W swoim dziwnym rodzaju pomocy, przynosił książki medyczne o wiele skomplikowane dla Kagamiego i wyjaśniał co dokładnie stało się gdy uderzył go samochód. Nie musiał tego robić, ale mimo wszystko robił, czasem zatrzymując się żeby mieć pewność że Kagami go słucha.

Kagami zdawał sobie sprawę że tsundere był drażniony przez Takao, co na pewno go prowokowało.

Mimo wszystko nadal kontynuował. Dla niego.

I jakkolwiek dziewczęco to brzmiało, Kagami był dotknięty przez ten gest.

Tylko że to nie był ten sam Midorima z którym musiał teraz żyć. To nie był ten mężczyzna, którego znał prawie piętnaście lat.

Nagle pomysł o zostaniu przyjaciółmi z Pokoleniem Cudów wydawał się trudniejszy niż początkowo myślał.

-Kagami Taiga?

Słysząc swoje imię, podniósł głowę do góry, aby zobaczyć kobietę stojącą naprzeciwko jego ławki. Zaskoczony przez jej nagłe pojawienie się, musiał zamaskować to jak bardzo jest wytrącony z równowagi.

-Tak?

Kobieta wyglądała na spokojniejszą.

-Oh dzięki bogu! Czemu nie przyszedłeś od razu do pokoju nauczycielskiego? Czekałam tam na ciebie z twoim planem lekcji i wszystkim!

Kagami widocznie uniósł jedną podwójną brew i wyciągnął powiedziany plan lekcji z kieszeni kurtki. Był niewzruszony na wzrastający rumieniec, który palił jej policzki.

-Już go mam. Miałem spotkanie z dyrektorem w weekend i dał mi go wtedy. Nie powiedział ci?- Zapytał. Jedna zaleta w posiadaniu dorosłego mózgu i byciem przyzwyczajonym do pracy papierkowej było to jak łatwe było przeniesienie się do Teiko. Jego ojciec nie był nawet zaangażowany w legalny proces.

Patrzył bez rozbawienia na sfrustrowaną nauczycielkę zanim zrobiło mu się jej żal. Musiała być nowa w tej pracy.

Nie był nieświadomy ciekawego wzroku widowni, która bezwstydnie przysłuchiwała się rozmowie. Klasa była w połowie pełna od czasu kiedy usiadł.

Nie ominął także tego że Midorima patrzył na niego ze zwężonymi oczami, mimo że robił to dużo dyskretniej niż inni.

Kagami wstał i zabrał swoją torbę.

-Czemu nie porozmawiamy o tym gdzie indziej? Jestem pewny że dyrektor nie wyjaśnił wszystkich zasad.

Kobieta energicznie pokiwała głową.

-T-tak! Masz rację.- czuł się niekomfortowo przez jej spokojniejszy wyraz twarzy. Patrzyła na niego jak na Mojżesza.

-Chodź za mną.

Idąc za nią, szybko opuścili klasę, gdy uczniowie zaczęli konspirować kim jest nowy student, który przeniósł się do Teiko.

 **-A-**

-Hej, widziałaś tego chłopaka z czerwonymi włosami? Wygląda trochę jak gangster!

-Nie ma mowy! Naprawdę? Chciałabym to zobaczyć.

-Dlatego nie powinnaś się spóźniać.

-Sposób w jaki potraktował nauczycielkę był bardzo niemiły! Kim on myśli że jest?

-Zdecydowałam. Jest moim nowym crushem!

-Z tymi brwiami? Musisz żartować!

-Nie przesadzaj! Wiesz że lubię silnych, wysokich mężczyzn. To powód dla którego zaczęłam oglądać koszykówkę.

-Co z Midorimą-san?

-Co z nim? On jest po prosty dziwny.

Oko Midorimy drgało od tego jak głośno zrobiło się w klasie. Ostatni komentarz sprawił że był on jeszcze bardziej podrażniony. Nawet podczas jego dwóch ostatnich lat w Teiko, nigdy nie widział swojej klasy tak ożywionej.

Wszystko przez Kagami Taigę.

Z jego ostrymi, czerwonymi oczami i drapieżną aurą, imię pasowało do niego.

Midorima znów zmarszczył brwi, gdy przypomniał sobie jak nowy uczeń patrzył na niego, jak na ducha, z blada twarzą. Z pewnego powodu ta reakcja nurtowała go, nie ważne ile razy próbował przekonać się że jest inaczej. Było to jednocześnie dokuczliwe i intrygujące; kombinacja do której nie chciał się zbliżać, a jednocześnie go przyciągała. Ściskając małego, wypchanego misia, który był dzisiejszym szczęśliwym przedmiotem dla Raków, otrząsnął się ze swoich przemyśleń, słysząc dzwonek ogłaszający początek lekcji.

Nadal nie wrócili.

Gdy minęło kilka minut od porannych nowinek, o których Midorima nie chciał słuchać, drzwi otworzyły się i obydwoje weszli.

Nauczycielka wyglądała na dużo spokojniejszą, a Kagami stał koło niej ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, który mógłby rywalizować z tym Murasakibary. Torbę miał byle jak przewieszoną przez ramię, co sprawiało że był jeszcze niżej na liście Midorimy.

Sposób w jaki się zachowywał był zagadkową mieszaniną łajzy, ale mimo wszystko nie wyglądał on arogancko gdy to robił. I kiedy na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał on na szczerze niezainteresowanego, jego oczy nadal śledziły uczniów, zatrzymując się na Midorimie tylko na sekundę.

Dziwne.

-Witaj klaso. Nazywam się Honda Chiharu i będę w tym roku waszym sensei. Mam nadzieję że będzie nam razem dobrze!- Powitała ich nauczycielka. Wszyscy uczniowie wymamrotali powitanie, a nauczycielka posłała im uśmiech. Patrząc na ucznia stojącego obok niej, położyła mu rękę na ramieniu co Midorima myślał miało być uspokajające.

-To jest Kagami Taiga. Przeniósł się tutaj ze stanów.- Szepty wypełniły klasę na tą informację. Honda-sensei kontynuowała.- Kagami-kun- czy możesz się przedstawić klasie?

Kagami kiwnął głową, po czym wystąpił, prostując się.

Nazywam się Kagami Taiga i jestem z LA.- Ukłonił się krótko, ale odpowiednio.- Proszę zajmijcie się mną.

Słychać było zmieszane głosy nad tą 'LA' częścią, którą Midorima zrozumiał jako Los Angeles, California. Wiedząc tylko to, Midorima mógł wywnioskować że wychował się on w mieście, co mogło sprawić że jest on mniej ignorancki od innych chyba że jego osobowość była inna.

-Dobrze.- Nauczycielka klasnęła dłońmi, łapiąc uwagę wszystkich.- Jako że Kagami-kun jest nowy w tej szkole w przeciwieństwie do reszty z was, odpowiednie jest by ktoś pomógł mu zadomowić się u nas.

Szybki grymas niezadowolenia przeleciał przez twarz Kagamiego na te słowa. Jasne było że nie zgadza się ze słowami nauczycielki.

-Czy ktoś chciałby się zgłosić?

Kilka dziewczyn podniosło żywiołowo ręce, podczas gdy żaden z chłopców tego nie zrobił. Tym razem prawdziwy grymas niezadowolenia zagościł na twarzy czerwonowłosego.

-Ktokolwiek? Nie?- Powtórzyła nauczycielka. Widocznie zauważyła jak Kagami zareagował gry dziewczyny się zgłosiły.- W takim razie sama mogę kogoś wybrać.

Midorima szybko zaczął tracić zainteresowanie tym tematem. Z cichym westchnięciem wyciągnął zeszyt i piórnik ze swojej torby, przygotowując się na lekcję. Nie wiedział tylko że niedługo jego plan legnie w gruzach.

-Midorima-kun? Czy możesz to zrobić?

Całe pomieszczenie wydawało się zamienić w zgrzytający dźwięk, gdy wszyscy odwrócili głowy, żeby zobaczyć co Midorima odpowie. Każdy, kto znał reputację zielonowłosego ucznia, nigdy by o to nie zapytał. Znany był ze swojego zimnego i rzeczowego uosobienia, który szedł równo z jego ostrym, skrupulatnym umysłem. Jeśli ktoś nie chciał być porównany z pięciolatkiem tylko w słowach, najlepszym wyjściem było zostawić go w spokoju.

Najwyraźniej nowa nauczycielka nigdy nie dostała tej wiadomości.

Kagami przekręcił głowę w stronę Hondy tak szybko że Midorima prawie pomyślał ze złamał sobie szyję, Wyglądał na zaalarmowanego.

-I dlaczego powinienem marnować mój czas by robić coś takiego Honda-sensei? Jeśli tego nie wiesz, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

-Tak jak wszyscy inni.- Zaskakująco się zgodziła.- Aczkolwiek z tego co widziałam po twoich ocenach, jesteś w top trzy, jeśli chodzi o naukę, co jest znakiem że nie zrobisz tego byle jak. Ponieważ lekcje w Teiko są trudniejsze niż w normalnym liceum, Kagami-kun może potrzebować pomocy. Biorąc pod uwagę że jest on ze stanów, nie jest on zaznajomiony z językiem japońskim i będzie potrzebował pomocy z przetłumaczeniem słów których nie rozumie. Słyszałam że jesteś najlepszy z angielskiego zaraz po Akashim Seijuro.

Mimo że jego twarz tego nie pokazała, przeklinał wewnętrznie.

Kiedy na to popatrzeć, prawdopodobnie wybrała go na początku, a zapytała tylko dlatego by nikt ją o to nie posądzał. Zdecydowanie odrobiła swoje zadanie domowe.

Widząc jej wyzywający wzrok z triumfem na twarzy wiedział, że musiał jej nie docenić.

Podniósł swoje okulary.

-Jestem zbyt zajęty, ponieważ jestem regularnym w drużynie koszykarskiej Teiko.

Wiedział że to były tylko wymówki. Ona też to wiedziała.

-Twoje oceny pokazują że dasz sobie radę.- Wskazała.

Midorima zamknął oczy. Cholera.

Widząc porażkę na twarzy Midorimy, Honda ucieszyła się.

-Jako że Midorima-kun ma wolne miejsce obok siebie, usiądź obok niego.

Midorima otworzył oczy w odpowiednim momencie, żeby zobaczyć jak przez twarz Kagamiego przelatuje panika. Trwało to tylko sekundę, wystarczająco żeby pomyśleć że to sobie wyobraził.

Kagami podszedł do niego powoli, po czym usiadł upuszczając swoją torbę zaraz obok. Midorima miał miejsce przy oknie, a biurko Kagamiego złączone było z jego. Stoły były wystarczająco duże, żeby każdy z nich miał wolną przestrzeń osobistą, fakt który Midorima doceniał.

Zauważył że Kagami patrzy na misia, ale czerwono włosy nie skomentował tego i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę.

Midorima nagle przypomniał sobie że nigdy się odpowiednio nie przedstawił. Prawdopodobnie spędzą razem dużo czasu, więc była to rzecz logiczna.

Z tą myślą, Midorima sztywno wyciągną swoją dłoń do Kagamiego, nie patrząc na niego i poprawiając swoje okulary. Kagami wytrzeszczył oczy.

-Biorąc pod uwagę że będziemy współpracować ze sobą przez jakiś czas. Przedstawię się, gdyż jesteśmy teraz znajomymi. Jestem Midorima Shintarou.

Midorima odwrócił się, przez co nie zauważył kiedy oczy Kagamiego przestały być szeroko otwarte i zamiast tego były pełne sentymentu i czułości.

Kagami potrząsnął jego dłonią.

-Miło mi cię poznać Midorima.

Po tym formalnym przywitaniu, Honda oznajmiła głośno że zaczyna się lekcje i żeby wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach. Midorima odwrócił się ze szczerą intencją by ignorować nowego ucznia w czym tak, jak się spodziewał nie odniósł sukcesu.

Jeśli miał być szczery Midorima brał Kagamiego jako kogoś, kto nie będzie mógł znieść tego że jest ignorowany przez dłuższy czas. Ze sposobu w jaki potraktował nauczycielkę, był pewny że czerwono włosy będzie problematyczny. Jego jasny brak respektu przypominał mu Aomine, nad czym Midorima osobiście rozpaczał.

Zaskakująco, mylił się co do tego.

Podczas trwania lekcji, Kagami ani razu nie próbował z nim porozmawiać. Tak, jakby wyczuwał jego niechęć do rozmowy. Zamiast tego cicho notował to co Honda dyktowała i nawet nie zerknął na niego. Było to miłe zaskoczenie, że chociaż raz był rad że się mylił.

Podczas gdy obydwaj notowali słowa Hondy, Midorima zastanawiał się nad osobą obok niego. Zwykle nie interesował się innymi ludźmi nie licząc Pokolenia Cudów, których obecność była niemożliwa do zignorowania. Było to zbyt kłopotliwe i nie lubił on ludzi na pierwszym miejscu, więc po co próbować?

Kagami Taiga, aczkolwiek, był wyjątkiem.

Midorima, który był bardziej od innych świadomy na temat szkolnego systemu Teiko, wiedział że dostanie się tu kiedy pochodziło się z innego kraju było bardzo trudne. Egzamin wstępny, który uczeń musiał napisać był dużo trudniejszy niż ten, który muszą pisać inni pierwszoroczni. Użycie języka było prostsze, ale prawdziwe problemy były powyżej poziomu licealnego. Szkołą robiła to specjalnie, po to żeby być pewnym że tylko najlepsi z najlepszych zostaną zaakceptowani. Motto „Wygrana jest wszystkim" stosowana była we wszystkim, nie tylko w koszykówce.

Więc fakt że Kagami został zaakceptowany musiało znaczyć że był z dobrej, bogatej rodziny, albo był mądrzejszy niż Midorima uważał.

Jego nauka nie była jednak jedyną interesującą rzeczą w nim.

Z jego wzrostem i budową ciała, Midorimę korciło by zapytać czy uprawia jakiś sport. Nie byłoby to zbyt zaskakujący gdyba uprawiał. Był on prawie tak wysoki jak Midorima co niewielu udało się dokonać.

Zamyślony, przyrzekł sobie że później zapyta o to czerwonowłosego i może pomoże mu dołączyć do jakiegoś klubu w szkole. Przecież powinien pomóc mu dostosować się i zakolegować z innymi. Nie przeoczył tej ironii, że ze wszystkich to on był przydzielony do tego zadania. Jego charakter nie pozwalał mu zrobić nic innego jak pomóc mu.

Godziny minęły w ten sposób, kiedy dzwonek na lunch zadzwonił, sprawiając że uczniowie natychmiastowo się podnieśli by wyjść. Materiał, który powtarzali mógł być łatwiejszy, jako że był to dopiero pierwszy dzień, ale to nie zmieniało tego jak nudne było siedzenie i zwracanie uwagi na coś co ich nie interesowało.

Midorima wstał spokojnie, jego krzesło zatrzeszczało gdy to robił. Jego plecy były proste jak słup, wyglądając nienagannie w przeciwieństwie do ziewających uczniów, którzy wychodzili w pośpiechu.

Patrząc na swojego podopiecznego, czekał cierpliwie gdy Kagami przeciągnął się na swoim krześle, nogi wyprostowane tak, że dotykały krzesło przed nim. Jego biały mundurek był lekko pomarszczony, ale poza tym wyglądał całkowicie normalnie.

-To był dzwonek na lunch?- Zapytał Kagami, nadal nie znając wszystkich zasad Teiko.

Midorima pokiwał głową.

-Tak.- odpowiedział.-To trzydziesto minutowa przerwa.

Widząc że Kagami kiwa w zrozumieniu, zerknął na torbę czerwonowłosego i zdał sobie sprawę że nie może nigdzie zobaczyć pudełka z lunchem.

-Wziąłeś dziś ze sobą lunch?

Kagami mrugnął i pokiwał głową.

-Taa.- Wskazał kciukiem w kierunku torby.-Jest tam.

Midorima popatrzył na niego i na torbę, która jak zauważył była dziwnie wypchana. Było to dziwne, ponieważ nie powinien brać zbyt dużo rzeczy w pierwszy dzień.

Kagami, który zauważył jego pytający wzrok, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i otworzył torbę wyciągając swój lunch.

Midorimie zajęło moment, żeby przetworzyć co widzi zanim posłał Kagamiemu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

- _To_ jest twój lunch?- Nie mógł pomóc niedowierzeniu słyszalnym w jego głosie.

Ten 'lunch' był właściwie więcej niż jeden. Trzy wielkie, zapakowane kanapki, które były długie jak połowa jego ręki, dwa batoniki, jabłko i puszka soku siedziały niewinnie na biurku Kagamiego, zajmując jego większą połowę.

Midorima gapił się i gapił na ten niemożliwy widok, po czym potrząsnął głową. To co widział było absurdalne. To było nawet więcej niż brał Aomine. Cholera, nie byłby zaskoczony gdyby okazało się że Kagami może pobić w jedzeniu nawet Murasakibarę.

Może przeceniał możliwości Kagamiego przez szok.

Obrócił głowę by zobaczyć że Kagami posyła mu lekki uśmieszek, jakby był rozbawiony _całkowicie normalną reakcją_ Midorimy. Posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie przez okulary i czując lekkie zawstydzenie przez swoje zachowanie, odwrócił wzrok i wziął swój dużo mniejszy lunch i misia, po czym wyszedł z klasy.

-Będę jadł na dziedzińcu- Oznajmił, omijając rozbawione spojrzenie Kagamiego. – Jako że nadal nie znasz szkoły, proponuję ci żebyś się szybko ruszył jeśli nie chcesz się zgubić.

Nie sprawdził nawet czy Kagami za nim idzie, ale mimo to poznawał te ciężkie kroki za nim.

Midorima starał się jak najlepiej nie zauważać gapiących się i wskazujących ludzi, które chociaż raz nie były w stronę jago, a Kagamiego. Ktokolwiek kto miał chociaż połowę mózgu powinien wiedzieć że to dziwne nosić ze sobą tak dużo jedzenia. Midorima spodziewał się że któryś z jego kolegów z drużyny go zauważy przez to ile osób szeptało i gapiło się na nich. Na szczęście udało im się wyjść na zewnątrz bez żadnej przeszkody.

Miejsce, które wybrał było miłe i prywatne. Wiedzieli o nim tylko on i Akashi. Było to po lewej stronie, gdzie rosły drzewa dające cień i były zdolne do ukrycia ludzi przed wzrokiem innych. On i Akashi często grali w shogi pod jednym z drzew wiśniowych, które było większe od reszty. Czuł się trochę niekomfortowa zabierając ze sobą Kagamiego, ale jeśli nie chciał zostać złapany przez resztę Cudów, było to najlepsze miejsce do ukrycia. Akashi prawdopodobnie domyśli się że jest tutaj, ale kapitan potrafił uszanować prywatność Midorimy.

Czerwona głowa Kagamiego kontrastowała z otaczającą ich zielenią, jak mały ogień w lesie. Sprawiało to że był łatwy do zauważenia przez innych uczniów.

Czy wszystkie z nich to drzewa sakury?- Kagami wydawał się nie zauważać że wymamrotał to na głos, gdy Midorima kiwnął głową.

-Poprawnie. Jako że jest kwiecień, prawdopodobnie zaczną kwitnąć za kilka tygodni.

Kagami mruknął w zgodzie, ramiona rozepchane przez wagę jedzenia, które niósł. Wyglądał idiotycznie z jedną z kanapek, zasłaniającą połowę jego twarzy, jedynie czerwone włosy wystające.

Prawie się uśmiechnął na ten widok.

W końcu doszli do miejsca w którym on i Akashi zawsze siedzieli, Midorima spojrzał na Kagmiego który też się zatrzymał.

-Jesteśmy.

Kagami potrzebował tylko tego słowa by ciężko usiąść na Ziemin nie zwracając uwagi an to że jego spodnie prawdopodobnie na tym ucierpią. Jedzenie położył obok siebie. Midorima był ostrożniejszy i usiadł powoli, nie chcąc ubrudzić swoich czarnych spodni. Starannie kładąc misia, otworzył swoją torbę z lunchem i wyciągnął normalnie wyglądającą kanapkę, biorąc mały gryz i nie za bardzo skupiając na niej uwagę, oglądał przedstawienie przed nim.

Kagami prawie rozerwał opakowanie z kanapki biorąc duży gryz i przeżuwając jak zawodowiec. Szybkość z jaką jadł byłą jednocześnie niesamowita i niepokojąca, jak przedstawienie, które oglądasz podczas karnawału gdy mężczyzna bez problemy przełyka ogień. W kilka minut, jedna kanapka była zjedzona co sprawiało że Midorima myślał gdzie to do cholery się zmieściło. Jak Houdini, wydawało się to zniknąć w niekończącej się dziurze zwanej też Kagami Taiga.

Musiał w którymś momencie przestać jeść, ponieważ Kagami przestał na chwilę by na niego spojrzeć, przełykając ostatnią z jego trzech kanapek.

-Coś nie tak?- zapytał nastolatek, jakby nie zjadł właśnie trzech, niemożliwie wielkich kanapek w mniej niż dziesięć minut jakby to było tak łatwe jak oddychanie.

-Oprócz tego że nie mam pojęcia jak ty to wszystko zjadłeś to nic. Kompletnie nic.

Kagami nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.

-Mam duży apetyt.

-To nie jest wystarczająco by wyjaśnić jak to jest możliwe że ma się czarną dziurę zamiast brzucha.

-To były tylko trzy kanapki.

Spojrzenie Midorimy było lodowate.

-Nie poprawiaj mnie.

-Taa,taa.

Zirytowany, Midorima wgryzł się w swój lunch i przez chwilę pomiędzy nimi zaległa cisza. Po skończeniu swojego lunchu bez przeszkadzania, Midorima przypomniał sobie pytania, które chciał zapytać i odwrócił się do Kagamiego, który teraz pił swój sok.

-Kagami-san-

-Kagami.

Midorima zamrugał.

-Co?

Kagami podniósł brew.

-Mów mi Kagami. Te wszystkie formalne rzeczy są według mnie niepotrzebne.- Posłał Midorimie uśmieszek, jakby wiedział coś, czego nie powinien.

-Poza tym mogę powiedzieć że nie jesteś jednym z tych który jest kulturalny w stosunku do innych.

Przestraszyło go to lekko że czerwono włosy był wystarczająco dobrym obserwatorem by to zauważyć. Nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Widząc uparty wzrok Kagamiego, westchnął.

-Dobra, Kagami. Chciałem cię coś zapytać.

-Tak?- Czerwonowłosy oparł się o drzewo.- Wypluj to.

Powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem mu, by uważał na język, powiedział.

-Jako że zajmuję się tobą dopóki się nie dopasujesz, muszę zapytać cię czy są jakieś szkolne kluby, które cię interesują.

-Nie. Żadnego.

Midorima zmarszczył oczy, wyczuwają że w jego odpowiedzi kryje się coś więcej. Był pewny że Kagami coś ukrywa. Zanim mógłby zacząć go dopytywać, Kagami mu przerwał.

-Jesteś w jakichś klubach?- Zapytał. Midorima musiał przełknąć pragnienie, żeby powiedzieć że wie o tym że chłopak próbuje zmienić temat, ale postanowił odpuścić. To nie tak że mógł go zmusić do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Dołączenie do klubu było dla chętnych.

-Klub koszykówki.- Odpowiedział. Kagami pokiwał powoli.

-Jesteś częścią Pokolenia Cudów, tak?

Midorima spóźnił się z ukryciem tego jak zaskoczony był przez to przypuszczenie. Jego wzrok się zaostrzył, gdy popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

-Skąd to wiesz?

Kagami nie był speszony przez jego chłodny ton.

-Cóż, usłyszałem od jakiegoś dzieciaka w busie że wszyscy z Pokolenia Cudów mają dziwne kolory włosów. Więc, domyśliłem się, kiedy usłyszałem ze jesteś w klubie koszykarskim. To nie było trudne.

Midorima chciał zapytać kto dokładnie zrobił taki głupi komentarz, ale nie zrobił tego. Było mało prawdopodobne że kiedykolwiek spotka tego 'dzieciaka'. Zerkając na swój zegarek, był zaskoczony że lunch się już kończył. Ta rozmowa musiała trwać dłużej niż myślał.

Wstając, poprawił okulary, a do drugiej ręki wziął torebkę z lunchu.

-Lunch już się kończy. Musimy wrócić do klasy.

Kagami pokiwał w zgodzie i zebrał wszystkie opakowania i pustą puszkę po soku, po czym on też wstał. Kiedy wracali, Kagami nagle zapytał.

-Tak w ogóle, chciałem się zapytać. O co chodzi z tym misiem?

Midorima w połowie spodziewał się tego pytania i był bardziej zaskoczony jak długo zajęło mu by go o to zapytać.

-To szczęśliwy przedmiot dla Raków na dziś od Oha Asy.- Powiedział chłodno, przygotowując się do jakieś sceptycznej reakcji. Miał nadzieję że Kagami nie był typem, który będzie się śmiał albo pójdzie do Hondy i każe jej zmienić niańkę.

-Oh. Okej.

… _Co?_

Midorima zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, gapiąc się na czerwonowłosego.

-Co?- Powtórzył na głos.

Kagami popatrzył na niego jakby to _on_ był tym, który się dziwnie zachowuje.

-Okej.- Powiedział powoli, jakby był on jakimś neandertalczykiem.- Interesujesz się tego typu rzeczami. Wielka sprawa.

Midorima zamrugał szybko, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak zareagował. Nikt, nigdy nie potraktował tego jakby to było nic. Nie miał pojęcia jak się czuć po nienormalnej odpowiedz Kagamiego.

-Ja… widzę.- Prawie nie poznał swojego głosu przez to jak niepewnie brzmiał. Kagami miał tupet by posłać mu złośliwy uśmiech na jego ton i klapnąć dłonią w jego ramię.

-Spójrz, spotkałem w moim życiu kilka dziwnych ludzi, więc to co robisz mi nie przeszkadza. Tak długi jak to twoje hobby nie sprawia że wyglądasz jak idiota czy coś, to nie zamierzam na to narzekać.- Jego uśmiech się poszerzył.- Poza tym, co to za życie bez kilku interesujących ludzi?

Midorima popatrzył na niego po czym potrząsnął głową, otrząsającą się z poprzedniego stanu. Patrząc na niego groźnie, odrzucił jego dłoń i przeszedł obok niego.

-Nie mów tak bezsensownych rzeczy. Nie będę tolerował cię zatrzymującego mnie dalej.

Słyszał Kagamiego ruszającego się obok niego z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

-To ty przestałeś iść jako pierwszy.

Midorima nie skomentował. Był zbyt zajęty zwalczaniem małego uśmiechu, który chciał pojawić się na jego twarzy.

Może ta sytuacja nie będzie wcale taka zła.

 **-A-**

-Ah! Tak w ogóle to gdzie do cholery jest Midorima?

-Może Midorima-kun musiał porozmawiać z nauczycielem.

-Pierwszego dnia? Maa, ten nauczyciel musi być w takim razie surowy. Trochę współczuję Midorima-cchiemu.

-Zastanawiam się czy są dziś jakieś ciastka w kafeterii…

-Oh! Oh! Widziałam coś na ten temat Muk-kun! Sprawdzę szkolne menu, żeby być pewna.

Akashi powstrzymał westchnięcie na zachowanie grupy. Był wdzięczny że dziś zdecydowali się zjeść na dachu, ponieważ żadni uczniowie nie mogli do nich podejść.

… Cóż, _prawie_ wszyscy.

Kapitan nachmurzył się, sprawdzając swój zegarek jeszcze raz dla pewności. Minęło dwadzieścia minut od kiedy lunch się zaczął i nie było żadnego śladu Shintarou. Było to dziwne dla niego, by opuścić grupę bez wyjaśnienie, nie ważne jak bardzo tego chciał. Było to trochę nipokojące, ale może po prostu za dużo o tym myślał. Z wszystkich Cudów innych niż Tetsuya i jego samego, Shintarou był tym odpowiedzialnym. Prawdopodobnie miał dobry powód by się tu nie pojawić.

Daiki, wyglądając na rozzłoszczonego, obrócił się w stronę Akashiego.

-Hej Akasi! Czy Midorima coś ci o tym mówił?

Akashi zamknął swoje czerwone oczy i zaprzeczył głową.

-Nie, ale jestem pewny że miał dobry powód by ominąć nasze spotkanie.

' _Lepiej żeby miał.'_

Grupa zadrżała przez nagłe ochłodzenie temperatury, sprawiając że Momoi zaśmiała się zdenerwowana.

-C-cóż, mogę zawsze to sprawdzić, jeśli chcesz.- Uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła lekko.

Akashi pokiwał głową. Był pewny co do jej zdolności do łatwego zdobywania informacji. To sprawiało że była potrzebna w drużynie koszykarskiej Teiko. Kiedy odeszła, wszyscy czekali na jej powrót, co stało się kilka minut później wbiegając przez drzwi, ciężko łapiąc oddech.

Daiki zawarczał cicho.

-Więc? Co znalazłaś Satsuki?

Łapiąc świeże powietrze, prawie wybuchła mówiąc następne słowa.

-Midorin niańczy nowego ucznia z jego klasy!

Zaległa długa, szokująca cisza, po czym wszyscy wybuchli jednocześnie.

 _-CO?!_

Momoi pokiwała, niedowierzająca mina była widoczna na jej twarzy, pokazując że była tak zszokowana jak oni.

-Osoba z którą Midorin chodzi do klasy powiedziała że nauczycielka jakoś zmusiła go do zajęcia się nowym studentem ze stanów, dopóki się nie dostosuje. Z tego co mówią inni Midorin nie miał wyboru.

Atsushi przestał jeść, by posłać Momoi zaciekawiony wzrok.

-Jak nauczycielce się to udało?

Mimo sytuacji, na twarzy Momoi pojawił się diabelny uśmiech.

-Zmusiła go. Widocznie, jej przyczyny były wystarczające żeby zatrzymać nawet Midorina.

Ryouta był pod wrażeniem.

-Whoa, chciałbym to zobaczyć!

-Więc gdzie jest Shintarou?- Akashi przerwał ich wywody.

-Uczniowie mówią że szli w stronę dziedzińca, ale nie wiedzą gdzie dokładnie.

Na to Akashi zmarszczył oczy i skrzyżował ramiona. Więc Shintarou zaprowadził nowego ucznia w _to_ miejsce. Musiał bardzo chcieć z nim porozmawiać jeśli to zrobił.

-Kim jest ten nowy student?- Zapytał Daiki. W jego oczach był błysk nadziei. –Gra w koszykówkę?

Tetsuya popatrzył na niego beznamiętnie.

-Aomine-kun naprawdę jest koszykarskim idiotą.

-Zamknij się Tetsu!

Momoi się skrzywiła.

-Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na pewno się dowiem.- Gdy to mówiła jej twarz była zdeterminowana. Akashi kiwnął głową.

-Jeśli to nie problem, mogłabyś od razu przyjść do mnie gdy się dowiesz?- Lekki uśmieszek pojawił się an jego ustach.

-Jestem ciekaw, kto tak bardzo zainteresował Shintarou.

*Senpai czyli starszy kolega, ale po przetłumaczeniu nie miałoby to sensu.

**Można by to przetłumaczyć jako' staruszku', ale stwierdziłam że będzie to lepiej pasować.


End file.
